buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Battle Cry of the Mechanic Beast
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ If you thought we were just going to look at legions and archetypes from Hero World during the civil war, well then you are saddly mistaken, meine freunde! Brave Machine and Superhero both got additions to their individual decks, not focused on a certain archetype. We are going to look at generic Brave Machines right now. The cards that dont belong anywhere spesificly, but are insanely good as well. Anyone playing in the early Hundred series for Buddyfight might remember that Brave Machines had a really strong and abusable monster that was not only hard to get your hands on, we were also cheated out of a reprint for the card. Yeah, I am talking about Lightspeed Express X-Blazer, and this is a deck trying to utilize him as best as we can. X-Blazer is a strong card, able to deal an extra pack of 2 damage, by paying 1 life each time he deals damage in some form. And you can even Ride on him as well! To further capitalize on him, we are including Beast Deity, Tigerthrust, who not only functions as a good Size 1, he can also give X-Blazer Penetrate, allowing him to activate his ability by attacking over a closed center. Since he is also prone to spending a bit of our life pool, we are including Bird Deity, Sabird, to give him the ability to Double Attack as well, once we reach 6 life, which can turn really nasty if allowed to be spammed. Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar is our secondary Ride, and this guy is insanely good. Not only is his Ride cost a measely 1 life, but while on the field he cant be destroyed by effects, nor return to the hand. He is a prime Ride target a lot of the time, even in this deck focused around X-Blazer. But having an unkillable and unmovable monster is good in itself, especially when it is free. We are also running Cyber Police, Heroic Blader, good for his Move and 2 crits. We are also running Cyber Police, Hold Hunter, as well as Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn. Count Dawn helps getting to the 6-point lifebreak, but we run these Size 0s for another reason... To use alongside Gaidenoh, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Cry!", the Impact Monster that Brave Machines got, and this guy is insane. He is called by paying 3 gauge and putting as many Brave Machines (even your Ride) from your field into his soul as you want.Not only sporting Soulguard and Penetrate, but when he attacks, you can ditch one of his soul, to destroy any card the opponent has on his/her field. The only issue I have with this guy, is basicly that we cant Ride him and the fact we lack ways to increase his soul. Alas, he is a really really good card. Uff, hopefully this is the last time I need to type this spesific spell line-up for now... Hyper Energy and Call, Super Machine! are very important staples, so run them! Body of Steel for similiar reasons you should be familiar with by now. Since we get to lifebreak 6 easily in this deck, there is no reason why we should not run It's About Time I Got Serious!, because card draw is important! I've Seen Through Your Moves! is a really good defensive spell, so run it. New Plasma-mine stops pesky Size 2s and lower from ruining your day. Especially good to take out Bal Dragon impacts. And lastly, just to help the lifebreak, we have Arduous Training, which is good if just for giving X-Blazer the ability to Penetrate and get over huge walls. X-Blazer is a card I highly doubt will ever be bad in the game of Buddyfight. I really wish we could have recieved an Impact Monster of him instead, but alas. What's that? ...You are asking why I have not made an article on Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion yet? Well, that is simple: There is no point. The deck is vastly unchanged and boring. Many actually prefer to not use the new Impact Monster for that deck, because Brave Energy Full Drive! is one of the most broken impacts in the game already. So....yeah, that deck is one I have no interest in visiting. Sorry to all Kaizerion lovers. I just dont feel like I need to write an article stating things people already know. Category:Blog posts